


something.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [65]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Meetings, Let It Be/Get Back Sessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “could you write something with late beatles george and a shy male!reader, how they meet in abbey road studios and how they fall for each other?”





	something.

1969,

He was barely there, just a flicker of light and shadow, before he all but vanished behind one of the many white corners of Abbey Road Studios. The brief moment, the short glimpse, left a deep imprint within George and it was all that took for the Beatle to know. To know he was in love. In love with the quick glance they shared and how deeply infatuated he was in the soft smile the stranger had sent his way. George needed more. And desperately so. He needed to know more, see more, of this perfect stranger that had so quickly gone in and out of his life. 

But everything just… got in the way of his quest to find him and his wonderful eyes. It was another fight with Paul. Another disagreement about Yoko, disagreements about the guitar solos; really, it was one thing or another. There truly was no end with the distraction the world threw his way. Was it bad karma? Or just the way the world seemed to be working these last couple of months? 

He had seen him in the building afterwards. Multiple times even. But something, or someone, always got in the way when George made an escape towards the man. And, really, he was at his wit’s end when it finally happened. When the light finally shone down upon him. He was alone and free of distractions! But not completely. For the man who had a starring role in his dreams for the last few nights was with him.

**—**

George had been sitting on the grass in the small back garden of Abbey Road Studios, enjoying the still and peaceful silence. The singing of the birds and the rustling of the trees. Enjoying the beauty of nature and life. His eyes were closed as he took in deep, slow breaths. Calming himself down in his small break from a day that had already gone quite mad. And then; he heard a sigh and looked over his shoulder to find no one other than… him. The nameless wonder leaning against a tree. His eyes closed as his face pointed towards the head of the magnificent oak; slowly breathing in… and out. The slight act sent shivers through George as his fingers played through the grass and the object of his desires lightly tapped a beat on the bark of the tall tree. It sounded quite familiar to George’s musical ears but not something he could focus on as the man moved his fingers deftly around on the wood.

The wind shifted and his eyes opened up to find George’s staring back at him from his spot on the evergreen grass. He smiled and George found himself suddenly struggling to breathe or utter a single word as the man came closer and closer. The man stuttered out a greeting, adorably so, and pointed to the spot next to George. “Mind if I sit?”

It was asked carefully and with a hard blush appearing immediately as he had opened his mouth to ask. George nodding slightly so; suddenly feeling nervous and completely unlike what he usually felt when was crushing or romantically interested in someone. Had he felt like so when he first met Pattie? Hadn’t he gone about it with much more confidence? Or was that all in his youth? Lost and forgotten with age and time? Or was the memories just… twisted?

He sat and everything in George focused on his slight movements, on the sounds that came from the grass and dirt and on the sounds from the birds on high singing them on. The stranger fidgeted with his hands in his lap for a while before turning his torso towards George. There was a slight, polite, smile and he carefully stretched out a shaking hand. “I’m [first name],” he introduced himself and, though there was a brief hesitation, George greeted back with a broadening smile and, with a low eager humming in his chest, shook his hand as he introduced himself in return. His hand was soft. And warm. George instantly missed the touch as they let go of each other and sat back in the grass; staring up into the clear and open skies.


End file.
